Of Love
by Crina
Summary: Moments from ten different love stories of the next-generation era. Response to Kore-of-Myth's 100 Pairing Challenge.
1. Lorcan and Dominique

**A/N:** This story will have ten unrelated chapters, each focusing on a different relationship.

This one takes place in the year 2026, the Hogsmeade weekend little before Christmas holidays' beginning. Hugo and the Scamander twins are in their final year, Louis is in fifth, but he was born in October, so he's already 16. Davina is Neville's youngest and Rigel Draco's. Johnny, 'little boys' and Juliet are four youngest children of George and Katie Weasley's (in my little world such thing as George/Angelina doesn't exist).

* * *

_Lorcan/Dominique_

Dominique Weasley was sitting in the Three Broomsticks waiting for her date to show up. She tasted her Firewhisky and thought that she probably should have suggested some other place where they would meet, because the pub was already packed with students – and since it was snowing outside, it wasn't very likely that the crowd would disappear very soon.

Well, at least most of the cousins had already graduated – Hugo, Johnny, Louis and the little boys were only ones left, little Juliet hadn't even started Hogwarts. Little boys were too young to go to Hogsmeade yet, and Johnny couldn't have cared less who she was dating, but if Louis or Hugo would see her with Lorcan Scamander... Well, then the whole family would know about this date before tomorrow.

Oh, the joys of having a large family.

Dominique took another sip from her drink and glanced her watch. She had a bad habit of being always late, so this time she had wanted to be sure and had come almost twenty minutes early. No doubt it was better than arriving late, but it had its disadvantages – like that now _she_ had to wait. And Dominique had never liked waiting.

The door opened and Dominique was quick to check, who was coming. Not Lorcan, but another blonde boy, Rigel Malfoy, his arm wrapped possessively around Davina Longbottom's waist. Dominique smiled while imagining Uncle Neville's face if he saw how 'Slytherin's Bad Boy Number One' was holding his precious little girl.

Dominique tapped her blue nails against the table, looking out of the window and wishing to see Lorcan's fair head somewhere. Madam Rosmerta's pitying glances were starting to make her nervous. But she had nothing to worry. Lorcan was honest, reliable boy, not at all the type that would stood anyone up.

Right?

Suddenly Dominique saw one tall boy with short, light hair. No, not Lorcan, but Louis. And – was he with a girl? Dominique forgot Lorcan completely for a moment and almost pressed her face against the cold window. Yes, it was Louis, walking through the main road holding some girl's hand and grinning like an idiot. How sweet. Those two were probably waddling to Madam Puddifoot's, where they would spent a grossly romantic evening snogging and cuddling.

Dominique grimaced and checked her watch once again. With a little startle she noticed that her date should arrive any moment now. She arranged her red hair nervously and was just about to order another drink, when she saw the third familiar blonde boy that day, and finally the right one.

Lorcan had walked in, his hair wet and messy. He didn't see Dominique right away, and for a short moment he thought that she hadn't come at all, but then his heart jumped and he saw Dominique sitting in a corner table next to the window. She waved at him and Lorcan smiled to her.

He ordered one Butterbeer and then hurried to Dominique. He sat down and knew he was smiling more goofily he had ever smiled.

"Hey."

Lorcan's cheeks were pinkish from the cold wind outside, and Dominique felt how her heart started to melt. "Hey", she said quickly. "I was already thinking that you'd never come."

His expression changed from ecstatic to worried. "Am I late? I'm sorry, Dom, I didn't think I'd –"

"No no no!" Dominique interrupted with a little laugh. "You're just in time, that was really perfect timing! I just came little too early. It isn't your fault, you are –" She stopped and realised that she was not only rambling, but also blushing. Damn those Veela genes for abandoning her completely. Why both Victoire and Louis were tall, slim blondes who never blushed? So unfair.

Embarrassed silence. Dominique felt her cheeks burning even more fiercely and hoped she would have ordered another drink, so she didn't have to sit there and look like an idiot. An overwhelmingly soppy idiot. Lorcan was of course starting to wonder why he had asked her to go out with him in the first place. She really knew how to mess everything up. You could always think that once you are over twenty, you have some sense in your brains, but _no_. Wait, was Lorcan saying something?

"Did you see Louis?" Lorcan asked and put his mug down.

Dominique's spirits rose immediately. She loved family gossip – as long as it wasn't about her, naturally. "Yeah, he walked by little before you came. Who is that girl?"

"Her name's Eden Appleton, she is a sixth year Ravenclaw", Lorcan told and Dominique found herself staring at his eyes like some psycho stalker. "Really nice, I've heard. A prefect."

Well, she wasn't going to be pleased with such a little information when it was about her little one's girlfriend. Dominique furrowed her brow and tried to remember any Appletons from her school years, not succeeding.

"Appleton... That's a Muggle name, right?"

Lorcan nodded. "Yes, she's a Muggle-born."

"Great", Dominique grinned. "Granddad will be pleased."

"I don't think he is very serious with her. Probably it will be over before Easter. If you ask me, Arianne Goldstein is the one he will end up with."

After Dominique had laughed at Lorcan's professional matchmaker's voice, another silence followed, but this time it wasn't embarrassed. Lorcan drank his Butterbeer slowly and Dominique was starting to relax.

And then he took her hand.

Dominique inhaled deeply and realised she was blushing _again_, and kept hoping no one would notice it. A little voice in her head told her how foolish she was, acting like a silly sixteen-year-old little girl. She was twenty-three, for Merlin's sake!

She smiled uncertainly to Lorcan. "I'm such a pedophile, am I?"

He grinned, still holding her hand. "No, you're not. I'm already seventeen."

"Hooray."

He squeezed her hand. "Hey, look, it doesn't snow so much anymore. Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

Dominique looked at his eyes (in those trashy novels Victoire kept reading, his eyes would have been described as "lovely cerulean blue eyes") and nodded. A walk sounded nice. Very nice, actually.


	2. Lily and Lysander

Continuing with the Scamander twins theme.

* * *

_Lily/Lysander_

It's the summer holiday after Lysander's sixth year and he meets Lily accidentally near the Burrows. Lysander, Lorcan and their parents are staying at grandfather's, like every holiday, and Lily always spends few weeks in the summer with her grandparents.

Lysander is surprised to meet Lily there, and soon surprise turns to awe. Long red hair, bright brown eyes, impish smile, pretty oval face. He falls right there to a girl he never thought he would, and he falls hard.

They walk together and discuss, Lily is full of enthusiasm and she talks and and talks about her future. She has now ended school and is waiting for her N.E.W.T.-results with hidden anxiety. Lysander listens to her patiently, drinking the sigh of her and enjoying of her every word and when she quiets down he is sure to ask some question to make her speak again.

They kiss next day under a big old tree near Burrows. He isn't quite sure who started it, but he _is_ sure that Lily liked it as much as he did. There was passion, he knows that, and when he returns to grandfather's again, Lorcan looks at him, perplexed look in his blue eyes, which are so like Lysander's. He has never had a secret from Lo before, Lysander realises with a pang.

He and Lily meet occasionally, walk around and kiss and Lysander finds every sunset brighter with her than without. When he gives her flowers and Lily tucks them to her hair, he is sure he has found his heaven already.

It's a summer full of pure bliss, but it must end.

He packs his things and when the first of September comes, he goes to King's Cross with Lorcan and their parents. Lily doesn't come to say goodbyes, and to tell the truth, he really didn't expect she would, either.


	3. Lily and Teddy

_Lily/Teddy_

Lily was standing in front of the stove, stirring the soup with bright yellow spoon and holding her two-year-old on her hip. She could hear other children playing in the living room. Their squealing made her head ache. Almost everything had made her head ache lately.

Teddy appeared to kitchen. He leaned to the table and looked at his wife with thoughtful, blue eyes. Lily kept stirring like she hadn't noticed anything.

"Lily?"

"Ted." She didn't look up from the soup. Stupid headache. Why did their children have to scream like a group of hungry hyenas? Lily thought wistfully of children's bedtime and a glass of wine and a good book she could enjoy then.

"Are you happy?"

Innocent, almost childish question made Lily frown. She closed her eyes for a moment and then continued stirring. "Why are you always asking such silly questions?"

"Lily..."

"We have five children, Ted. I don't have _time_ to be happy", Lily snapped just when the squealing in the living room turned to yelling. She handed their son and the spoon to Teddy and marched to another room to scold older children without another word to Teddy. The boys had been teasing Jenny – _again_ – for not being a Metamorphmagus like they were, and Jenny was crying. Summer was throwing a tantrum because no one played with her, and Lily hoped once more she would have stopped having children after the first one. Or before having the first one.

Teddy stayed in kitchen, stirred the soup slowly and held his son close to his heart.


	4. Albus and Scorpius

**A/N:** My first time writing these two. Reviews?

* * *

_Albus/Scorpius_

They sit together in the classes, in library, sometimes even during the meals and still Scorpius is afraid. He knows Al, he knows (or hopes to know) himself, everything should be clear, but that doesn't change anything: Scorpius is afraid. That's part of his personality, to be scared of changes and what they might bring with them. He hopes he could be more like Rigel, a rebellion from the day he was born, but he is not.

To Al everything seems to be so simple. He can touch Scorpius' hair and skin and barely notices it or how Scorpius' whole body stiffens. Al is not afraid of him or anything else.

They study together for the N.E.W.T.s and after few hours Al stretches and stands up. Scorpius could stay and study alone, but the thought isn't very alluring. They collect their books and quills and pieces of parchment and then it's time to say goodnight.

Scorpius feels suddenly courageous when his fingers climb up and down the skin of the other boy's arm carelessly. He has practised that gesture so long it looks natural and his nervousness doesn't ruin it (_hopefully_).

"Bye, Gryffindor."

Al shakes his head incredulously. "Don't be so childish. Slytherin."

He leaves with a pat to the top of Scorpius' head. Scorpius watches him go and touches the hair where Albus' fingers played a moment ago.

Someday he will be brave enough to.


	5. Rose and Scorpius

_Rose/Scorpius_

One of Hogwarts' not so formal traditions was that each year the Head Boy and Girl would fall in love with each other.

"That is the silliest thing ever", Rose said haughtily to Hugo after she had received her Head Girl's badge, and her brother had reminded her about the thing. "They didn't last year, remember?"

"Only because Freddie has always been smitten by Allie", Hugo answered. "But the Head Girl carried a flaming torch for Freddie, and you can't deny _that_."

Rose couldn't, and to hide it she threw her last pancake towards Hugo – they were sitting in the breakfast table, without their parents – but as she was not a good aimer and Hugo wasn't bad at avoiding the things she tried to throw, it really didn't have any effect. She reread her letter, mostly so she could forget she had just wasted the last pancake.

The debate was quite forgotten the rest of the holiday. Rose was a little nervous of her new title, and was sure she was going to do something catasrophobic, or that she was going to get the reincarnations of Grandfather James and Uncle Sirius as her extra burden. Hugo knew she was worried, and didn't bring the subject up when he could avoid it.

September first came suddenly, like it always did, and Rose found herself in the platform 9 ¾ saying goodbyes to her parents.

"Now, remember to have fun", Dad said and hugged her. "But... Not too fun", he added quickly. "The Head Boy and Girl... Well, it doesn't happen every year. Freddie didn't fall for it, and neither did Perce."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"And you'd better be like them and not fall for the Head Boy", Dad said almost sternly, and Hermione, who had just kissed her son's cheek (to the said son's dismay), heard his words and swatted at her husband.

"_Ronald_ Weasley!"

Ron muttered something under his breath and Hermione raised her eyebrows. Rose decided this was probably the best time for her and Hugo to step to the train.

"Bye, Rosie! Bye Huey!"

Hugo grimaced when he heard the very much hated nickname and Rose just waved, patting then the top of Hugo's head and heading to the Head Students' and Prefects' compartments in the front of the train. She was feeling a little nervous again. Having responsibilities was nice, but being a Head Girl sounded so... serious and difficult.

She stopped and looked at the door that separated her from the compartment she was supposed to go into. She could hear murmur and laughter from there, which was naturally a good sign. Bracing herself, Rose slid the door open and stepped in.

The first thing Rose saw had a blond hair, grey eyes and a shining badge in his robes.

She saw – she saw –

"Oh. My. Merlin."

She saw Scorpius Malfoy.


	6. Lily and Scorpius

_Lily/Scorpius_

Love (or so Lily had heard) was a strange thing. It was supposed to make the world brighter and happy, and nothing could harm a person who loved and was loved in return.

Honestly, Lily thought it was all bullshit.

She had been living with Scorpius for five weeks now. The world wasn't like a colourful rainbow, and Lily hadn't felt any odd desire to start singing and dancing out of the blue, because her life was so perfect she couldn't live without singing.

No. Her life _wasn't_ perfect.

Was this, Lily thought glumly after noticing a pair of Scorpius' old and smelly socks on the floor, the famous true love? It like hell didn't feel like it.

She didn't pick up the socks. Scorpius would start remembering those simple things, such as that Lily Potter was _not _a house-elf, around the same time he needed clean socks and couldn't find any.

One day, when Scorpius came home from work (clean socks in his feet), he found Lily in the bathroom, hugging the toilet in a way that could be called desperate.

"Are you sick?"

One look at Lily's face made the whole question quite pointless.

"Yes", she answered anyway, her voice very shrilly. "Because of that tuna salad you brought home yesterday. I told you it was old, didn't I? Well, look at this mess now!"

Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "I ate it too and I'm not feeling sick, it's not my fault you're so over-sensitive about everyth–"

Lily felt the bad taste rising to her mouth again and leaned over the toilet. Immediately Scorpius was on his knees next to her, holding her long red hair back so it wouldn't be on the vomit's way.

She held back a little sob (she hated hated _hated_ throwing up), and felt Scorpius' other hand massaging her back gently.

And that moment was the one when Lily realised one thing.

If there was such thing as true love in the world... Then this definitely was it.


	7. Dominique and OC

_Dominique/OC_

The other girls were down in the common room, so Dominique Weasley and Daniella Boot were the only ones in the sixth year girls' dormitory at that moment. The latter lay on her bed and flicked through some old copies of the popular magazine called_ The Teen Witch_, reaching for her giant chocolate bar in every two minutes, while Dominique tried to concentrate on her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. It was due next week and had turned out to be more complicated than she had thought it would be – but then, everything felt so complicated right now.

"So, when are you two going to do it?"

Confused Dominique looked up from her essay after Dani's words had cut the air. "Who? And what?"

Dani threw the magazine she was holding to the floor and took another one, admiring her polished and manicured nails. "You know. You and Jack. _It_."

Dominique blew the red curls from her face and furrowed her brow before realising what Dani meant. She shrugged, hiding under the indifference, and returned back to her homework. She and Jack had been dating for five months, and of course, no one knew yet...

Dani looked at Dominique over her magazine, and Dominique could feel the stare. She shuddered suddenly.

"We broke up."

She hadn't planned to tell about it, not yet. And especially not to Dani Boot.

It was not like she didn't like Dani. In reality Dominique was fond of her and her shallowy chit-chatting and carefree laughter, and knew better than to agree with those people who thought Dani was only a talking and walking pair of breasts. But she wasn't one of those girls who listened to others' problems, and definitely not one of those people _Dominique_ trusted hers.

Both of the girls were slightly bemused, but then Dani put down _The Teen Witch_ and came to sit next to Dominique.

"Why?"

Dominique shrugged and looked down at her homework. "There wasn't any specific reason. It just... We just didn't work out. And –" She never finished that sentence, but Dani seemed to understand. Maybe she, too, had seen Jack with Celia Flint. Dominique didn't know was it so, but was not going to ask it. She still had her pride.

"Well, that's better for you", Daniella said lightly. "I've always thought it absolutely ridiculous to date one boy more than two months when you are only sixteen."

Dominique smiled a little bit.

"Plus you are far too good-looking to date a boy with such _ears_", Daniella continued. "They always remind me of that Muggle elephant, Dumby or what's his name?"

Dominique didn't know, but supposed it didn't matter much.

"Altogether, romances are overrated", Daniella told and patted Dominique's back with her magazine in a way that was clearly meant to be comforting.

Before Dominique had time to say anything, the door opened and Emmy and Raquel stumbled in, giggling girlishly before collapsing to Jinny's neat bed (Jinny was the only girl in their dormitory who had enough energy to make her bed every morning). Dominique gave her widest and most fake-looking smile to them and took her books, continuing studying while Dani returned to her own bed and listened the newest rumour about "that sexy Hufflepuff Chaser" going out with "that odd bookworm Slytherin, who was rumoured to be lesbian last year, remember her?".

Dominique shook her head to other girls' words and finished the essay. Most likely Daniella was right. And Jack _did_ have awfully large ears, anyway...


	8. Rose and Teddy

_Teddy/Rose_

When Rose was seven, Teddy was the cool big boy who would talk to her in a friendly way, not at all like the other big boys. Even James, who was only two years older than Rose, treated her like a little child but Teddy – who was _fifteen_ – always made her feel like a big girl.

When Rose was eleven and excited about going to Hogwarts, Teddy listened patiently to her long ramblings no one else wanted to hear. Teddy would smile and ruffle her hair, and every time Rose was afraid of going to school and leaving her family behind, Teddy encouraged her.

"You will have great time there, Rosita", he told, smiling to the old nickname of Rose's. "And it's not like you're going there alone!"

She even told him about her fear that she would be sorted some other house than Gryffindor. Rose half-expected him to laugh or smile in a pitying way like other older kids did, but Teddy just sat down next to her and they had a long, serious talk about Hogwarts' houses.

"They are all fine houses", Teddy said, "no matter what some people might tell you. I have great friends from each of the houses. Yes, even from Slytherin", he added after seeing Rose's face. "You will get to the house that is best for you – and your parents know that."

Rose nodded and could sleep her nights well again.

When Rose was thirteen, Victoire and Teddy broke up. It was a surprising piece of news, and adults seemed to be astounded by it. But Rose knew why it had happened, she had heard Victoire and Teddy talk (well, fight really) about their things more than once, she had heard angry syllables in the middle of peaceful conversation... She might have been thirteen, but she wasn't as stupid as James seemed to think she was.

When Rose was sixteen, she blushed when Teddy's hand touched hers in the dinner table. That was unexpected reaction, and Rose spent the rest of the dinner looking only at her own plate, resisting the urge to look at Teddy. She felt her cheeks burning slightly every time Teddy said something, and hoped (and dreaded) he would say something to her. Call her Rosita, even... How long ago had he stopped using that name and started to call her Rose like everyone else did?

When Rose was nineteen, she dated a boy for the first time in her life. It didn't last long, even though Shane Finnigan was amazing boy in his own, messed up way. Not that Rose had wanted her parents to know about it. Shane was not someone a girl would want to introduce to her parents as her boyfriend.

It was two days after their breakup, when Rose went with her family to visit the Potters'. She wanted to have a peaceful evening with them, especially Al, hear the newest family gossip and just enjoy being there. When she came in and saw Teddy sitting on the sofa, laughing with James, she bit her lip suddenly and hoped she would have put on something prettier – and her hair! It looked like – like – it looked like _Al's hair_!

"Hey, Rose, come here!" Lily shouted and Rose let out an uncontented sigh. She tried to sort her hair out, but then gave up and joined the others in the living room. She sat down between Lily and dear Al, and tried to take part to the conversation like she always did.

Auntie Ginny appeared to the room soon, looking much younger than usually. She told the food was ready and then made her way to the dining room. Rose's dad jumped immediately up after hearing Auntie's words, and Al and Hugo followed right away. Mum shook her head to them, but smiled anyway.

Rose noticed that while the others practically ran to the dining room, Teddy didn't seem to be in a hurry. She was tempted to rush to enjoy Auntie Ginny's cookings as fast as possible, but Teddy was here. And she wanted to be alone with him just this little moment.

"Rosita, can you keep a secret?" Teddy asked then, his voice low and making Rose's heart beat faster. She nodded frantically, knowing all the time she was acting like some lovesick ditz.

"Though I don't know if it's a secret really – Lily knew, and what she knows is usually known by everyone else, too", Teddy continued.

"Well, what is it?" she asked impatiently.

Teddy grinned. He was twenty-seven years old already, but right then he looked more like a school boy than a grown man. "It seems I'm dating a cousin of yours."

Rose's jaw almost dropped, but she managed to stop it in time. "What – Lily?"

"No, not Lily, silly. James." His face adopted suddenly an odd expression. "That's not a... problem to you, is it?"

Rose sat down again. James... Her cousin James. Their James. With Teddy.

She looked up to Teddy's eyes.

"Oh, no, of course not! Why would it be a problem?"

* * *

**A/N: **I should be studying Swedish - so naturally I wrote this instead! As there wasn't James II/Teddy pairing among these ten pairings, I needed to add somewhere..


	9. Roxanne and Lysander

_Roxanne/Lysander_

Roxanne holds the baby with uncertain hands. Anyone could see she is terrified – Lysander knows her well enough to understand she is close to tears. Tears of horror, not joy.

"It's so small", she blurts out when the little boy moves his hand. "And looks so odd. I... I'm not sure do I like it very much." After saying this last sentence she seems to be even more horrified. "That's a wrong thing to say, isn't it, Lysander?"

"No, no", Lysander comforts her and comes closer, takes the baby clumsily to his own arms. The little one is Roxanne's first nephew and she has always managed to avoid the company of babies. And now, quite suddenly, she has to babysit a tiny baby... Her terror is quite understandable, Lysander thinks.

Roxanne looks immediately more relaxed when the boy's weight has been taken away from her. She looks at the baby's face, frowns slightly to something she sees and recognises.

"He has your nose", Lysander says and weaves a smile to his face.

"Freddie's nose", Roxanne corrects. "And Allie's chin and cheekbones and..." she shakes her head. "Stupid, really. It – _he_ is not Freddie or Allie or anyone else. He is – well, he is himself."

"Fred and Allie still haven't told what his name is, then?"

Roxanne touches the soft dark fluff on the top of her nephew's head. "They want to keep us waiting. I heard that Allie wanted to name the baby Henrietta if it was a girl – but... I don't think this one would be a good Henrietta."

Lysander agrees.

"And I don't think they are going to name him after anyone", she continues, soft voice and fingers trailing across the lines of the baby's chin. "At least they want his first name to be his own, not some relative's. But that's of course only my impression."

He stands in silence for that one moment, then gently puts the baby down to the couch. Roxanne's eyes widen.

"Lysander –"

"I think I have to leave now. I have some things that need to be done." He feels so guilty when he sees her shaking fingers, tensing body. But Roxanne would have to realise at some point that that little boy was not going to be a danger to her.

"Don't go, you can't leave me alone with that – it – him! What if I do something – and – and – and he gets hurt, or starts crying, or – or – something!"

He almost smiles, but then doesn't. Everyone has a right to be afraid of things. "Calm down, Rox. You can always Floo me if something happens, and I'll come running to save you. Okay?"

Roxanne sighs. "Okay."

Lysander takes his coat – he is going to Apparate home – and is just about to open the door, when Roxanne (after a quick, anxious look at the baby) calls after him.

"Hey, San."

"Yeah?"

Roxanne follows him to the door. She takes his hand and holds it in hers. "I... I'm... Thank you."

Her hands are always cold, just like Lysander's are always warm. He smiles, wants the girl to feel better.

"No problem."

Roxanne lets go of his hand. She looks down, counts the stripes on the carpet. Breathing has never been as difficult as it is then.

"Thanks anyway", she says and looks up.

Lysander raises his hand again, his fingertips barely touch her cheek. It's a soft, quick touch and then he is gone, and Roxanne stands there alone, the scary baby monster in the living room and the warmth of Lysander's hand still on her cheek.


	10. James and OC

_Warning:_ Contains enough syrup to kill a medium-sized elephant.

* * *

_James II/OC_

It's four o'clock in the morning and James Potter is already awake. 'Already' being a misleading word, since he hasn't slept at all this night. When his tired girlfriend went to bed, James stayed up and wrote his new article in a state one could call a trance. He wrote through the empty hours of night and finished at the time when the sun was already rising and some people opened their puffy eyes, cursing their jobs as milkmen or postmen.

So that is why our James is awake on this morning's cruelest hour. He isn't a least tired, not after all that coffee he has drunk during his writing session. He lies on the bed next to Bess, his girlfriend, and wonders if she would be very upset if he woke her up now.

"Bess... Bessie", he says and shakes her a bit.

She shoves his hand away. "No, I won't give you any sex now", she mumbles. "I'm sleeping. Shut up."

"I wouldn't have wanted it anyway", James answers, his feelings hurt. He stares at the ceiling, bored, bored, bored. Maybe he should start using some other synonym for that word. Or _maybe_ he should wake Bess up and not care about the consequences. Though... Bess' wrath could last for days.

He starts tapping his fingers against his thigh.

"_Potter_. Stop. That. Now."

"Well excuse me for being alive."

Bess doesn't answer. After a while he thinks she has fallen asleep again and continues his tapping.

"Seriously", Bess snaps, "do you want me to castrate you? Because if you keep doing that, I swear I'll –" She doesn't finish her sentence, just glares at him and then dives under the blanket.

James isn't convinced.

"I have nothing to do", he whines. "Let's do something together."

"It's Sunday, I have a day off, I want to sleep. Why is it so hard for you to understand? If you want action, go out for a walk or something." Bess curls up under the blanket, hoping that certain someone would already take a hint.

"But I don't want to go out alone", James says, the irritating whiny tone in his voice again. "I want to go with you."

Bess moved closer to James under the blanket and took his hand in hers.

"Oh, Jem. You're an idiot."

"Thanks", he grins and pats the lump he supposes is Bess' head. No one else calls him Jem. To others he is James, sometimes Jay or even Jim – Jimmy to those who want to annoy him – Jamie to his parents. But only Bessie calls him Jem, and that makes the nickname special.

"You're welcome", she mumbles. "Now – good night."

"Good night, Bee."


End file.
